


Within a Golden Cage

by SaltySoap



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Circus, Conjoined Twins, F/M, Intersex, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot, vaudville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySoap/pseuds/SaltySoap
Summary: Within the billowing gold silk of Bill Cipher's circus tent it has just been his greatest attraction's (except for himself) birthday.The exquisite conjoined twins have asked him for a very personal present...





	Within a Golden Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> So this is something pretty old. I honestly just spent a few minutes tidying it up and putting on an end where I finished writing it. Probably as much as there will ever be.

It was their eighteenth birthday today. The other circus members had commemorated the event by presenting them with a pair of ribbon chokers, a different pendant on each. A star adorned his sister’s neck and a tree on his own. But such trinkets weren’t what they really had wanted, their gentle tightness a teasing reminder of who they lusted for. A hand ghosted down his side of their chest, they both whimpered.

 

They did everything together, including pining after their ringleader, the notoriously handsome Bill Cipher. They had worked with him for years, dressed in silver tafta to contrast his gold silk. Malformed in contrast to his perfection. A tan hand crept up Mabel’s thigh, Dipper couldn’t help but squeak in anticipation.

 

Their stockings were pulled down teasingly, exposed flesh treasured by the man. He kissed and nipped, breathing warmth onto the skin covered by a thin stocking. Bill looked up at the pair “I want you both so much”.

 

It didn’t feel real as he looked over to his sister’s face, flush with the attention. She caught his eye and couldn’t help but let out a slight giggle.

 

SMACK

 

Their back arched at the shock and sensation. They look up at their ringleaders face, Mabel’s inner thigh stung, a reminder of his touch. “Pay attention to me, I want you both to only look at me as I take you”

 

“Yes Bill”

 

“We want you Bill”

 

“Please”

 

“Take us”

 

Dipper’s stocking was jerked so suddenly it is caught on his ankle, laddering under Bill’s fingers. He looks up at the two faces staring down from the single widened body. He bites his lip in subtle reprimand. The bending down to lick the arch of Dipper’s foot. They both shudder in a mix of revulsion and arousal. Mabel lets out a gasp, Dipper catches his response in his teeth.

 

“Pinetree I want to hear you, I want to hear you both. Your so perfect”

 

He knips the boy’s toe, pulling of the rest of the stocking with his teeth. This time Dipper lets out a little shudder as Bill repeats the action with his sisters stocking, gathering the sheer cloth to his nose and sniffing it. They can’t help but let out a little titter at this spectacle.

 

“Bill you don’t need to do that anymore”

 

“You can have us now”

 

They spread their legs a little, giving Bill a better view, their white panties already a little stained. His golden eye twinkles at this “It seems so unreal, but you two are right as usual”, he pulls of his glittering overcoat not breaking eye contact with Dipper. Then begins to unbutton his silk shirt teasingly while looking at Mabel.

 

Shirtless he bends over the two, climbing on top of the table and sitting on the bunched skirt above their groin. They can see the fabric of his trousers straining. Seeing him so aroused by their unusual form, gives them a delightful twinge. Congratulating themselves on their crush. He gives a bump against their lower parts, drawing his hips slowly down their lap. A tangled moan coming out of the two. They see ecstasy spread across his face, Bill bites his lip a growl rumbling through him.

 

“Your mine, both mine, all mine.” grinding down again in indulgence as the twins whimper below him, he rubs the outline of his cock. Both breath so fast and heavy, sweating at this display.

 

“Please Bill please”

 

“We want to see it already”

 

He rubs his trousers again teasingly, tracing the bulge. “That wouldn’t be fair Pines you're wearing so much more than  _ me _ ”, drawing himself across their groin again to assist his point. He leans down kissing the spot from which the two heads converge. Fingers busy at the silver clasps on the front of the dress. Then kissing up Dippers prone neck, to Mabel’s, then back again. His preoccupied fingers still distanced by cloth, desperate for contact they trace their hands up his back. As the final clasp is uncarefully freed cold air hit their pale flesh, then Bill’s warm hands ran under the stiff cloth, rubbing their breasts. His mind no longer challenged by simple undressing he takes turns fully kissing the twins. 

Mabel lets her hand wander touching them both. Dipper lets out a unexpected shudder, as her palm runs against their burning cock, then down to their wet slit. Mabel bites her lip, and Dipper sharply squeaks. Bill looks at the twins beneath him in bafflement, then eyes widening in realisation.

 

“You little sluts, touching yourselves, all hot and bothered”, he bites and tugs Dipper’s free lip, punishing Mabel for her boldness. Then sits up pulling down the silver dress to reveal iridescent flesh. Careful to make sure his warm fingers are felt across it in the process. “Wouldn’t want such dirty children to soil their dress. Your pretty hair’s all spoiled already”, dark braids falling across both of their faces, ornaments in disarray against their flushed skin.

 

“Bill” they whined in unison, feeling this comment undue since it was his fault.

 

The silvered fabric shimmied down their form, hungry golden eyes consumed every inch. He stepped down from the table to pull the dress down their hips, met with an unexpected reveal. Their cock no longer restrained by the garment. He gave it a prompt kiss, pulling the dress past the twins ankles, only their white painties and jewelery remaining.

 

Their cock ached in the cold air, leaking a little at the tip, and pussy hungry in their damp underwear. Bill climbed up straddling them again. They motion for him to come closer, Dipper not taking his eyes off the outline in Bill’s trousers as the man climbs their form, Mabel luring him in. Both press a hand against it, feeling the straining warmth. They look to each other and nod, both edging up finger by finger, perfectly in sync, till they reach the button for Bill’s trouser. He stares down at the two worshipful, they can feel the bulge grow a little under this meager attention, both are greatly pleased. They carefully undo the button together, Bill moans, their hands descend as they pull down the zipper, fingers wandering freely to get further responses.

 

Dipper rubs the throbbing silhouette, patience breaking. Mabel gives him a sharp look roughly pulling down Bill’s pants. She only realises he’s not wearing boxers when his massive dick springs out. Both twins grasp, they’d seen it a couple of times before but it hadn’t been erect or in their faces quite like this. Bill smirks at their dumb expressions, biting his lip to contain his laughter “You like my doves?”

 

Both are bolt eyed, Mason touches it uncomprehendingly “How’s that gonna fit?”, he brings his leg against Mabel’s to try to block Bill’s route of access. Mabel stretches her leg out further, to break the blockade, revealing a snatch of white pantie. Bill looks amused at the twins struggle, feeling their flexible legs struggling behind him, and seeing them exchange dirty looks. Until Dipper, who still held Bill’s dick, gave a very robust squeeze.

 

“F...fuck” Bill choked a little at the pain, quarreling twins looked up at him doe eyed. “That’s very naughty maybe I should teach you two a lesson, a little spanking.” his voice not all mirth.

 

Dipper turn his face away, looking embarrassed, “I’m so sorry Bill”.

 

Mabel looks into Bill eyes, “Sounds good, but I want to feel you Bill...in us, Bill”, voice simpering but genuine need underlying it

 

“You want me to fuck you?” shit eating grin on his face, looking down at the conjoined pair beneath him. He bit down onto his lip a little too hard as he stroked his thick dick, in fresh anticipation.

 

Dipper could feel Mabel’s hand wandering back to their cunt...it’s odd with things you’ve wanted for a long time, you’ve thought about it...refining it, narrowing your definition of contentment. 

 

He felt a gentle ecstasy as Mabel begun to slowly finger their clitorous, their hips jerking and their own dick getting even harder. Even in the beginnings of primal pleasure doubt sat in uninvited. He can hear his sister giggle as unbidden tears rolled down his face.

 

Dipper could feel their eyes on him as the other two grew still. He could imagine their shocked faces, their chest was heaving. 

 

“Broski” his sister’s hand brushed his cheek, it was shaking “We need to calm down, I can’t breathe properly when you panic like this”. Dipper managed to open his eyes to look over at Mabel, her complexion was no longer flushed but palid. The pair were gasping for air. 

 

He could see Bill watching them, he seemed almost bored at the display as he lazily played with his dick. He hears his sister’s voice.

 

“Fuck off Bill”

 

The man raises his eyebrow, shuffling down the table.  Never breaking eye contact with Mabel, still playing with himself, darker excitement visible.

 

Mabel began to gather up their silver dress with her hand, “Dipper help me, I can’t do it up by myself”. 

 

Slowly they managed to fasten the clasps on their dress and leave the tent. Bill still stroking himself when they left. 

 

“Mabel I was scared”

 

“We’ve never seen him be like that”

 

“What should we do?”

 

“We can’t leave, we’d not be safe or cared for anywhere else”

 

“So we stay here?”

 

“We could go, sell this dress and our jewelry...but we don’t look normal, I love us, but we are a freak to everyone else”


End file.
